


Durin Slavery

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Trust Issues, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Upon fleeing the Ereborian Dwarves are snatched up for slavery. With your aid a spur of the moment comment about the fallen Prince marks him as your own personal slave. Attempting to save face he bears the shame of this status hoping to use your connection to save his kin from harm, only to have another shock at their new home.





	Durin Slavery

_Keep your eyes peeled little Dwarf of the Valkyrie will snatch you away!_ The taunts continued daily binding the small Dwarven children back closer to the groups of their kin being herded to yet another of the Kingdoms nearby. Cries were held in and tears were never shown. No small victories over the proud conquered Durin clan were easily won. Step by step they followed the men who had snatched them, bound them, split their families in twine and broken their hopes of maintaining any echo of their former lives as they watched the smiles from the few scattered Children still allowed to remain with them and not snatched and sold away to dim and stay away.

Erebor had fallen and it seems slavery was their fate. Men promising aid slipped in through their resting to chain and drag away the strongest they could find and next were the children to keep the rest in line. Soon to be split even further and picked off for more trips through the various villages. Though slavery was a blessing compared to the threatened customers some were bartered to. Piercingly Purple eyes and fangs were bourn by the Valkyrie, women among a race of wandering mutts, women that were rumored to seek the freshest, firmest meat around for their meals, meat now pumping full of Dwarven blood, the rarest delicacy. Threat after threat screams were heard and soon passed on of the race buying the Dwarves for their meals leaving the heartbroken Mothers praying their Children would be safe from that fate. Prayers they would soon find out to fall on deaf ears as the only purchasers of them were the Valkyrie.

.

Dawn broke shining brightly in Thorin’s eyes, turning to his right his hand landed on his Sister’s shoulder giving her a gentle nudge as their guards stirred from their seats after the long night of watches. Wave after wave the chained Dwarves rose to their feet and started the path again towards the growing city in the distance. Osgiliath on the outer borders of Gondor grew around them and soon filled with the stolen Dwarves mixed in with other groups of stolen clans stolen earlier from the fleeing Dwarves aiming for the Iron Hills. Tall Men passed through the groups, all bearing similar pale brown worn leather coats over worn and tattered dirt stained clothes bearing sacks of gold passed on when they had claimed large groups of Slaves soon to be filed into the waiting wagons outside. No sooner than they were settled into their new pens a line of Raven haired women drew gasps from the purchased Dwarves causing them to cling to the few scattered Children. Smirks plastered on their faces as they scanned the groups and landed on the new arrivals yet to be claimed.

Shifting to the right Thorin moved to block his Sister from sight only to get a blow across the face from a curled up whip, _“Get back in your line!”_

Glaring at the Man who’d struck him he shifted back content that Dis was now hidden behind his back as his Cousins grouped around him. Shifting is view a warm stream of blood trickled down his cheek, not the first or the last injury he would claim in protection of his Sister. The broken hearted Dam cowering behind him was left shattered as at their first location her eldest Son Fili had been snatched away and sold to none other than the Valkyrie. The Royal Line’s Children were claimed first to help claim order. An action leaving several of them, including Thorin injured and having to be dragged behind the single wagon from their bindings from their struggles to keep custody of their youngest kin. Glaring brightly now another heavy blow landed on his still injured shoulder causing the Prince to bear his teeth through a growl frightening the Man who’d dealt the blow at his flaming glare before a clear hauntingly angelic voice stopped the following retaliatory lash at the growling Prince.

Turning his head Thorin joined the Dwarves around him with widening eyes that landed on the five Valkyrie. Fangs fully visible through their pleasantries with their captors as stolen glances were claimed before the shortest among them, their leader and apparently most feared approached stopping the next blow of the Man hoping to strike the Prince. Between blinks Thorin had lost all memory to breath when a pair of slender fingers rose to turn his chin with a returning smirk as the guard said in rough Gondorian, _“If it’s meat you’re after this one should be first. Well tenderized for you.”_

The angelic voice replied after a faint chuckle, bearing her fangs again forcing Thorin to claim his first trembling breath as she eyed his hands and arms while raising his arms with her thickly braced limbs. _“Hmm. This one, I think, will not be for eating.”_

The guard shifted meeting her gaze, _“Our lands are aching for Bairns. This one seems young enough, and that fire should claim a fearsome brood.”_

Smirking at the now chuckling guard who claimed the bag of gold tossed to him as the slender finger gave the enchanted chains a simple tug causing the group to follow after her, even after her hands had left the chains. Shuffling after the women Dis tapped Thorin’s back asking in hushed Khuzdul, **“What did she say?”**

He turned his head back to softly reply, **“Something about breeding.”**

The Dwarves grouped together fearful of their one lingering glimmer of hope that had now been dashed. Normally Dwarves are intended to maintain pure and untouched for marriage, this new claiming of their bodies drove a deeper stab into their hearts, especially Thorin who quietly filled his Cousin Dwalin on the rest of the woman’s words, claiming him as hers. Marked and claimed fully now Thorin’s skin crawled with a layer of growing shame he would never be able to scrub off, his only hope was the woman that had claimed him would prove to be kind. In bare minimum at least a loving Mother to the Bairns he was sure to be aiding in the creation of, a woman who, at least with her own rank would allow him to still attempt to meet the eyes of any Dwarf still claiming him as their Prince after his innocence was stolen away.

Outside the gates a set of wagons waited for the dwarves with older tall yet still frightening Men bearing long swords on their hips as the slender fingers curled around Thorin’s chains to lead him and the Royal line into her wagon before she climbed up on the front. Through the long morning of travel the males kept watch allowing the women time to rest, taking the glimmer of peace in the ability to rest their aching feet. Lunch came with the wagons stopping waking the women as their female captors rose on their seats to swing their legs back to stand between the Dwarves and unlock the giant trunk collecting servings of barrels of salted meats in barrels to be passed out among the group along with still chilled water skins to be shared among groups of three. One by one the Dwarves claimed their helpings along with the fruit to be passed out after before their bodies tensed at the woman kneeling before Dis laying her hand on the Dam’s stomach.

Trembling slightly Dis’ worst fears returned as memories flooded back of her loss of Fili. Her bloodshot burning eyes filled with painful tears yet again through her trembling breaths watching the woman before her reaching in the bag on her hip to draw out a small jar then meeting the Dam’s eyes again saying in perfect Khuzdul, **“For the Bairn.”**

Accepting the jar a familiar Dwarven supplement for pregnancy aids was found inside before an extra helping was served to Dis before the woman rose and returned to her seat after locking the food trunk again. The Dwarves’ eyes shifted quietly speaking about the curious woman as the men all promised Dis’ child would be safe and they wouldn’t fail her again.

…

Three long days of travel, thankfully absent of any extra tasks from Thorin for their captor, brought them to their first camp sight leading to their unloading and being filed into the rough looking wooden fenced campsite. Following closely the woman led them inside as a familiar Child came sprinting into view shouting, **“Bunny!!”**

A soft giggle came from her as the Dwarves all froze seeing the large number of Dwarven Children as she lowered to accept the crashing hug from the small blonde boy that hugged her tightly and filled her into what she had missed as Dis gave a staggered exhale softly whispering, “Fili!”

Bouncing the boy higher on her hip the Dwarves all watched as his eyes shifted to the group with a growing smile making the woman turn again with a cheerful smile whispering to him drawing a pointed finger straight at Dis who was near to sobbing as the woman whispered something else to the small boy before letting him down for a run that ended before reaching Dis where he gave her a gentler hug. “Amad, Bunny Promised she’d find you!” Bouncing up onto Dis’ hip the Durins grouped around the small boy until they saw the return of the briefly absent woman leading another group of Children all eyeing the entering Dwarves with tear filled eyes as the bundle of cloth resting against her chest shifted with a soft coo.

The elder Dwarves recognizing the Children timidly left the lines to claim their Children as the woman approached Thorin still cradling the infant as Dis drew Fili away from her grouped behind a circle of the large Durin men. Thorin stepped forward adding to the distance between them eyeing the folded paper she offered him with a concealed reaction recognizing his Cousin’s face before meeting her eyes, **“Ðo you recognize this man?”** He eyed the squirming infant clutching a lock of your hair, **“This is his Son, his Wife Gorgo is resting and asked to see him.”**

Thorin drew in a breath reaching out for the foot end of the wrap finding his Cousin’s clan mark giving the small boy’s foot a gentle stroke with a soft smile before turning to call out, **“Gloin!”**

The fiery haired Dwarf timidly joined his Cousin’s side eyeing the woman carefully before his eyes landed on the small foot bearing his mark on the sole making his eyes water as he stepped forward noting your soft smile offering the bundle to cradle in his arms before you said, **“Gorgo is waiting for you.” His** eyes met yours as his finger was claimed by the small hand gripping it as his feet followed the woman to the sturdiest of structures, the stone built building where they kept their pregnant women and Children, both claimed and unclaimed.

Turning again the Dwarves followed the men leading them to the public bath house filled with extra changes of clothes and fresh boots, smiled returned as the Children filled the Dwarves in to their well protected status and loving care the captors had shown them. All of them praising Thorin’s owner, Bunny, especially had made sure that all their needs and most of their desires were seen to between bouts of playing with her.

Fixed in the warm water the Dwarves missed the women slipping in with them until Dwalin’s eyes went wider. Finishing their baths the Durin’s grouped around Dis and the other women clutching their returned Children. Watching as the women stripped, their leader drew Thorin’s eye as with the removal of her thick leather braces a rams’ head tattoo came into view. All the Dwarves eyed the women all bearing the same tattoos stretching from the backs of their palms up their forearms riddled with Dwarven runes marking their lineage.

An old line long thought dead, set out to wander as their Ancestors were bound to Elves, unable to find peace in their homelands the Dwarves from the Kingdom of Moria sought out lands of their own yet still clinging to both sides of their lineage. The removal of their shirts brought more achievements marked across their skin with the removal drawing their eyes to Bunny’s upper arm coated with a Bear paw print with a bare raven facing forward marking her as pack leader and next in line to rule as first born as the other women bore first born marks from their Parents marking them as your possible Cousins.

Reaching back your loose braids were let loose giving flashes of your slightly pointed ears along with the hidden countless beads woven in intricate patterns meant to be hidden from the men you’d purchased the Durins from. Slipping inside the water, the vials clutched in your hands were passed around to aid in the scattered hidden bruises and injuries. A clearer look on the tattoo across your shoulder blades were obscured by a thick boot print. Blinking again Thorin turned away from you realizing he was staring. The Durins all filed out of the water and changed allowing their worn layers to be scrubbed by the formerly unnoticed number of Dams among your kin, all bearing purple, pale green and the rare scattered golden hue with slight points to their ears as the only marker of that side of their kin. All mingled with their kin, the few having bourn false chains to play their parts in keeping the purchased Dwarves calm.

..

Night had fallen after the long cheerful day ending with only more questions from the Durins as to what their intentions were for them. Exhaling slowly Thorin rose to head for the tent you were assigned. Sliding his fingers together as he crossed the camp and brushed the flap back clearing his throat bringing your eyes to rise from the journal you were marking names off of, finally having returned all the Children to their kin and set it on the ground beside you. Entering slowly Thorin eyed the worn and nearly broken cot you had been granted in poor comparison to their impeccably maintained issued supplies and sleeping surfaces before meeting your eyes again. **“We were wondering what exactly we’re expected to do.”**

Reaching to your left you gripped your bag motioning him forward making him swallow dryly as he followed the order and the following to sit at your side. Shifting to face you Thorin jumped when your hand landed on his arm before timidly flashing you a smile and lowering his gaze to your hands dabbing the liquid from the vials over his lingering bruises and scabbed skin. **“Merely enjoy the time with your Kin, we’re leaving for the Blue Mountains in the morning.”**

**“Blue Mountains?”**

You nodded, **“Our keep, it’s been pretty barren, but when we learned what our kin were facing we had to help.”**

His voice lowered as he forced out the following question barely at a whisper, **“And my orders?”**

Meeting your eyes you smirked, **“Take off your shirt.”** His eyes widened as he gripped his shirt to follow the command through his racing heartbeat, **“I noticed your ribs earler. Fili told me how he was taken. I know the rumors about my kin,”** Flinching he winced as your fingers tapped along his exposed and badly bruised ribs, **“But I assure you, none of us eat Dwarves. And I am guessing you must have understood what I told the man I bought you from, but I assure you it was a lie. You’re a Prince and will remain intact, all of your kin will you have my word.”** Moving to his other side he flinched again when you touched those as well, glancing down to see a pulsing light coming from your hand easing the pain and bruises along his ribs before eyeing his shoulders. **“I do apologize for making you uncomfortable at the claim but the men know not to harm our favorites.”**

 **“What would make me your favorite?”** Eyeing your face timidly.

**“Your Mother asked me to keep you safe. She knew you’d be with Dis. We found Frerin months ago with your Grand parents as well as his Children.”**

Thorin’s eyes dropped, **“I don’t know how we will ever be able to pay you back.”**

You chuckled softly, **“No need. We stole the gold from the Men who we’d bought the first group from. Took their heads and reclaimed our gold as well, each group is the same. By sun up the Men who harmed you will be dead.”**

**“You don’t have to-.”**

You softly chuckled, **“Their kin have been targeting ours for ages, long before they went after your fleeing people. The ones claiming you were the last we could find. Along the way we’re meeting up with the last group of Children we’ve found that Rohan claimed for us.”**

His eyes met yours when you raised them, **“Rohan is aiding you?”**

You smirked, **“All the lands are. Gondor’s Steward was the one to alert us to the latest shipment. Not all Men are cruel, and all of them know we’re not to be crossed or kicked when we’ve fallen.”**

He smirked before accepting your help easing his shirt back down and bowed his head to you before leaving, returning to his family to share the plans before settling back on his assigned cot with his smile dimming remembering the painful cot you had been given leaving him to stare blankly up at the top of the tent until sunrise unsure of how he could ever repay you. Morning came with Thorin claiming another chance to scrub his layer of sweat free catching a glimpse of the heads of their former captives being added to a large barrel tossed in the back of a wagon that left as the clink of gold came from large chests lugged by the tall men among your group. Continuing back to his bed breakfast was already being dished out by you giving him another chance to give you a kind smile while his eyes trailed your path. The Princes’ mind raced as his questions seemed endless until the camp was emptied into the dozens of wagons soon carried off by large Eagles that had volunteered to aid in the rescue plan, flying them back to safety halfway across Middle Earth. Flying for early the entire day with a few scattered other Eagles joining the group along the way before landing just on the outer rings of the Dwarven realm allowing the Eagles to take shelter there from the trickling rain leading to the building storm as the chains were removed and the masses flooded into the Blue Mountains greeting their long thought dead Kin.

.

Days bled into weeks and even through the new foundations they had been granting to return to their ruling in the eastern circle of Mountains with the Valkyrie and their male kin in the smaller western peaks. Neighbors both happily interacted sharing paths and welcoming friendships all while the Durin Prince felt himself drawn back to your company. Rarely spending a day without spending at least a few hours at your side. A deep ache in his chest wouldn’t relent, your traveling clothes had switched to fabric and clothing more fitting to your station of Princess and second in charge behind your massive Dwarf of a Father, still bearing pants and long shirts bound tightly with vests but now with silken layers added playing to your Elven Kin in soft shades for their clans. Day by day Thorin’s stance rose back to its former proud place as his kin’s did the same, finally rebuilding something resembling a home while his nights were spent toiling in the forges. Design after design were gone through until finally he had found the perfect setting for his jeweled necklace he was hoping you would accept. Even built from a lie through the travels and days since Thorin couldn’t deny his invisible link to you, even if you didn’t feel the same he had to honor that link, he had to offer, he had to try.

A firm knock sounded on your front door drawing your Father to his aching feet from his long day aiding with the last fall hunt to gather as much meat as possible before the oncoming blizzards. Opening the door his expression softened spotting the Dwarf Prince at the door, ushering him in the intentions from the carven box in his hands were clear. A lengthy rehashing of a discussion they had had weeks ago was settled and ended with the box being left on the foot of your bed. Returning home again Thorin couldn’t fight the tingling under his skin, or the numbness in his feet making his heavy boots hard to manage. He had asked and offered, all that was left to do was wait, wait for your answer, with scarcely anything to offer past a promise. One day they would return, they could repay your kin, he could grant you the return to their kin your lineage so rightly deserved. Laying back heavily on his back all he could do was to imagine your future, all he could promise you should he be willing to risk it, but first things first, he had to wait for your answer. Rubbing his face and exhaling slowly as the two most painful yet hopeful words echoed in his mind, _One day._


End file.
